


Fear is the best motivator

by Dreamer372



Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: F/M, Gen, Horror, I’m making up names for some of these Dinos, all of them - Freeform, dodos, i don’t know what i’m doing, im lazy, the turtles are called Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer372/pseuds/Dreamer372
Summary: Moon screamed as the shout of horror echoed around the Island. Sun wrapped his arms around her tighter as they tried to flatten against the freezing cold rocks behind them, “Shhh, it’ll be ok. We’ll go see what that was in the morning.”





	Fear is the best motivator

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, I started playing this game because my brother got it for Xbox and dragged me into it. So in true lazy fashion, we came up with bad nicknames for the dinosaurs. The mircoraptors are fuckboys, those giant turtles are steves, those dilphosaurs or whatever they are are dipthings. Don’t ask, I don’t know. But basically, I made the mistake of settling on the large peninsula in the south, or dodo or dip-thing island. My first night, I almost screamed because of the screams echoing in the night. So I made this jolly mess. Moon is the chick, and Sun is the dude. Slight romance and horror

Moon crept along the shore nervously as she held a poorly-crafted spear in her hands. They were marred from their extensive abuse from the outdoors, but she had little care for that as she went about hunting the lazy, harmless fish that swam in most of the waters she has seen thus far. A green flash in the water caught her eye and she nearly dropped it in worry, but her nerves calmed as it was only a fish and not a Sacro. She took aim, but a different spear impaled the fish first. 

This time, Moon did scream in terror and fell to her stomach in an attempt to play dead, but a pair of dark feet shifted the sand in front of her. “You don’t need to be so scared, lady. I only aimed at the fish, not you. Are you ok?”

She looked up at the man and the hand in front of her. She smiled and took it, “I-I’m fine. W-Who are you? I-I thought I was alone here.”

A tenor laugh escaped him, “As did I, but look at us. Did you want to split that fish? I have camp about seven long-necks distances to the sun-rise.”

“How about my house? It’s three long-necks distances to the sun-set,” Moon offered, smiling gently. He hummed and nodded, shouldering the fish. “Who are you? How did you get here?”

“I don’t know who I am, but I just woke up in underwear and this thing in my wrist. What about you?” The man trudged after her as they headed to the west. 

“The same. I don’t know who I am, but I figured I had to survive. I made the mistake of walking up to a pretty dinosaur with a drill around it’s head,” She chuckled weakly, touching the large scars that remained on her elbow. 

The man winced, “I’m sorry. How did you get away?”

“I ran faster than it. I’ve been surviving in a small wooden hut since I was able to. My thatch house fell apart after a spino got to it,” Moon joked.

“You truly do have the worst luck. But is this your home? It is a castle compared to my hut,” The man exclaimed. He dropped the fish in front of the campfire out front and got to work starting the fire. Moon tapped on the small implant on her wrist and sorted through the information to pull out spark powder. She went to aid the man and paused. 

“You said you come from the land where the sun rises, so I will call you Sun, if that’s ok.”

Sun blinked in confusion, before bursting into laughter, “You are so blunt, but for the same logic, I will call you Moon. Tell me, Moon, how long have you been here?”

She paused and wordlessly walked into her home, waving him in. It was a small 2x2, but it worked well. Sun ducked his head as he entered and his attention was drawn to the back corner, where a bed, chest, and a small stone knife sat. On the wall behind the chest, were several dozen scores made into the wood. 

“By the island...” Sun said in horror as his fingers ran over the marks. He looked over at Moon in amazement, “Moon, have you met anyone other than me since you’ve arrived here?” She shook her head, but pulled out a notebook.

“No, but there were people here before me, I know that. I’ve been collecting these pages since I first came across them. What about you? How many days?”

Sun shoon his head, “No more than ten. How many are there in total?”

“One hundred and fourty-three,” She whispered, still thinking about her first horror-filled week. “I’ve been learning slowly, but other than a small group of nice dodoes and some weird duck thing on four legs, I’m alone. I’ve been thinking about moving soon. I notice a Rex upstream has been getting closer and closer lately. Do you know and good locations?”

He hummed, “I’ve noticed a rather rocky island that tends not to have anything more dangerous than those little frilled weirdos...”

She held up a finger and pulled out her dossiers, I think I found their file. They’re called... Well, I couldn’t read all of it, but they seem to be called dilp, dip, dil, somethings. Dip-somethings.” Sun stared at her, but shook his head and chuckled. 

“I’ll help you move tomorrow if you’d like. I can help out if you’d let me stay.” Moon flushed at the thought, but nodded meekly. 

They sat in silence, just short of the dodos in the background and fire outside, when Moon spoke up, “I’m so happy to meet someone else.” He smiled and nodded. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking, eating, and telling the odd stories they’ve seen so far when they eventually settled down on the bed. 

Moon woke up with Sun’s arms around her and yelped. He tightened his grip on her lightly, but she shook him awake, “Sun, Sun, we need to go. Now.”

The terror in her voice must have shaken him awake because he looked at her, and his eyes followed where she was staring. 

A large yellow eye was staring at them through a hole in the wall. 

Moon screamed and she leapt out of bed, gathering some of her items out of the chest as Sun began demolishing the wall furthest from the Rex. They ran out in a matched pace, looking over their shoulders to see the large dinosaur on their tails when Moon cried out. “Go right!” Sun followed the directions to the dot and nearly ran into a small herd of trikes. He was never so happy to see them, as he ran through the group with Moon on his tail. Sooner than he would have thought, the Rex was fighting the trikes, and the two humans continued on. 

They arrived at the small peninsula, and Moon sobbed as she fell to her knees. Sun put a hand on her shoulder and offered her silent comfort as she mourned the loss of her home. A few shrill cries ran out and he cursed in his head. 

A few dip-things ran out of the darkness and the duo rose out of the sand to book it deeper into the canyons. A few minutes later, the pair had placed enough distance between them that they would be safe for now. They curled into a rock face where they could be safe for a few hours. Moon planted and the air stood still.

Then, a loud scream echoed through the night. Moon screamed again and Sun wrapped his arms around her. “Shhh, we’ll find out what happened in the morning.” 

Neither got any sleep that night. 

Over the next several weeks, the two began to expand on the island. They travelled to the west for supplies when needed, but the rocks had a maze-like quality and sense of security that they couldn’t replicate. 

Over the next several years, they continued to hear the screams, but when their first child began having nightmares about them, the parents knew they had had enough. They mounted their winged mounts and took to the skies. Their quest led them all over, but they still found nothing, except, for a small tent.

It wasn’t much, but a small hide-built tent, with a campfire in the center, a bed in the back, and a small pile of bones, all of which had teeth marks on them. Moon had accidentally kicked the pile when a human skull with knee marks on the cheekbone rolled to her husband’s feet. Their eyes drifted to the still smoking, albeit extinguished, fire and booked it. As they flew over, they saw another man running out of the woods wearing human skins and shaking a primal spear in their direction. 

The parents took a false path home and never spoke of the cannibal in the woods again. They never tried to make contact. They simply told their child that it was the cries of children who hadn’t listened to their parents. Star never disobeyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t actually know it there is a cannibal who lives in a part of the island, but you know, creative licensing. That, and if you look around, you can easily find some really creepy stuff in the game. But that’s all for now!


End file.
